


highway to hell

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Roadtrip au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It took Kara about 2 seconds to find out how to drive a car.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i lob kamel

It took Kara about 2 seconds to learn how to drive a car. 

She took her big ass car and went to pick up Mon-El. She saw Mon-El waiting at the curb, so she grinned and waved. 

"Okay, Alex," Kara said, "You can sit up now!"

Alex peered over the seat from where she hid in the back and pulled out a giant gun. Kara scrolled Alex's window down.

"Bye, Mon-Hell!" And then she shot his ass down with her lead bullets. 

Kara pulled back and ran over him with her monster truck tyres, they too were lined with lead. 

He died.

Nothing happened to Kara and Alex, because Lillian was mind controlling them, so her bitch ass got put in jail and Kara lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> :* lmk what y'all think


End file.
